Barriss's Sixth Sense
by Jedi Knight15
Summary: Barriss was born with a curse that tells her when and where the person will die at the very point. She wants to get rid of the curse for good. The chancellor tells the clones to retrieve Barriss for tests and questioning. Ahsoka will help Barriss and will not stop until the curse it lifted. Rated T contains content not suitable for children. 13 years of age.
1. Chapter 1: Death Is Coming

**Jedi Temple.**

Barriss is at a quiet room, meditating peacefully, without no interruptions. While she's meditating she gets a vision. Her vision starts out; Anakin Skywalker was assigned for a mission to rescue some captured younglings but wasn't in time to save all of them. The bombs exploded along with the younglings and Anakin. Then she snapped.

Barriss: Ahh! *Pant Pant* Pant*

Barriss: What...was that? Was that a vision? Was is trying to tell me something?

Then her comlink went off.

Barriss: Hello?

Ahsoka: Hey Barriss. How are ya?

Barriss: I'm...fine.

Ahsoka: Are you sure? You don't sound fine.

Barriss: Ahsoka, please. I'm fine.

Ahsoka: Okay. Why don't you come and meet me at my room okay? Bye.

Barriss: Ahsoka, no, wait- Barriss couldn't finish her sentence because Ahsoka turned off her comlink.

Barriss: ...Ugh!

_**Ahsoka's Room.**_

After waiting, Barriss arrived.

Ahsoka: Barriss, you're here. What's up?

Barriss: Ahsoka. Will you believe me when I say this?

Ahsoka: Okay.

Barriss: I was meditating at a quiet room and all of a sudden I had a vision.

Ahsoka: What was your vision?

Barriss: My vision...was trying to tell me that Anakin is in great danger.

Ahsoka: ...! What did you see in your vision?

Barriss: *Sniff* I saw...younglings, screaming for help, tied up with explosives all over them, *Sniff* Anakin, trying to save them but...couldn't save them all. Then dies in a explosion.

Barriss: Ahsoka...he's not going on a mission, is he?!

Ahsoka: He is, why?

Barriss: !...I have to stop him!

Barriss fleds out of Ahsoka's room to stop Anakin.

**_Anakin's Room._ **

While Anakin was packing his things for the mission Barriss burst through his door.

Anakin: Barriss? Why you're here?

Barriss: Anakin! Do not go on that mission!

Anakin: Why?

Barriss: Because if you do, you'll die!

Anakin: Okay I don't know what you're talking about but you need to calm down.

Barriss: Calm down?! Your life is at stake. If you leave right now, your death will start, "Death Is Coming!"

Anakin: Barriss, I don't know what's wrong with you but...what can I do?

Barriss: CANCEL the mission!

Anakin: Barriss I don't have time for this. I gotta go.

Anakin didn't believed Barriss and heads out his room. Barriss starts to be more worried. Then Ahsoka comes to her.

Ahsoka: Did you stop him?

Barriss: No! I didn't! I can't believe he didn't believe me! I gotta stop him!

Ahsoka: But Barriss, you're not assigned to the mission.

Barriss: Ahsoka, your master is in danger! I gotta save him!

Ahsoka: ...Okay...go, go save my master.

When Barriss start to walk out the door Ahsoka stopped her.

Ahsoka: And Barriss.

Barriss: Yeah?

Ahsoka: ...I hope you're right.

Barriss: I hope so myself.

_**Barriss's vision wasn't no ordinary vision. It was a vision telling her that her friend was in danger. What will happen next? Read on to find out.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Saving Anakin

**Since Anakin didn't believed Barriss, She's gonna have to prove it by saving his life.**

**_Underground Facility._ **

Anakin arrives at the underground facility to rescue the younglings. He starts to search the hole facility for them. While along the way, battle droids appeared, attacking Anakin, and Anakin grabs out his lightsaber and destroys them one by one.

Barriss sneakily comes to the underground facility to rescue Anakin. "Ahsoka's Master." Barriss's vision tells her that she's running out of time. She has to make it fast as soon as possible.

While Anakin was walking along the way, he finally found the younglings. They were tied up in bombs all over them. one minute was ticking, Anakin had to make it fast as he can.

Barriss rushed as fast as she can to get to Anakin and prove that she was right.

Anakin deactivate as much bombs as he could but it wasn't enough. He was running out of time.

Barriss's heart was pounding hard as she started to get close to him.

Twenty seconds was ticking, Anakin wasn't gonna make it.

Then Barriss came.

Barriss: ANAKIN!

Anakin: Barriss? What the heck are you doing here- Anakin was interrupted by Barriss.

Barriss: There's no time!

She force pushed Anakin and the younglings out the window but they landed safely. Luckily the water shorted out the bombs.

Barriss: Pewh.

Anakin: Arg! Barriss are you crazy!?

Barriss: Anakin, you should be thanking me right now.

Anakin: I had everything under control with the younglings.

Barriss: Anakin, I just saved you and the youngling's life! And this is how you repay me by not thanking me?!

Anakin: How did you even know I was here?!

Barriss couldn't answer his question so she stayed silenced.

Then Anakin's comlink went off.

Anakin: Skywalker here.

(Obi Wan Kenobi in radio: Anakin. Did you saved the younglings?)

Anakin was looking at Barriss while he was listening.

Anakin: ...No.

(Obi Wan Kenobi in radio: What?! then who did?)

Anakin: ...Barriss.

(Obi Wan Kenobi in radio: Barriss? But she wasn't assigned to the mission. Well since they're saved, come and bring them back to the temple and you and Barriss too.)

Anakin: Thanks a lot Barriss. You just had to ruin things do you?

Barriss: ...

_**Jedi Temple.** _

Windu: Barriss. Why did you went on the mission Anakin was in? You weren't assigned to it.

Barriss: I'm sorry but...I knew that Anakin would be in danger so I had to go and save them. But y'all should be thanking me, including Anakin. But instead y'all are blaming me.

Windu: Barriss. We're not blaming you, we are just telling you that you weren't supposed to go on a mission that you weren't assigned to.

Barriss: ...For once in your life time...thank me.

Barriss starts to walk away.

Anakin: Barriss, wait.

Windu: Let her go. She just needs some time to think herself out.

Anakin: Alright.

_**Barriss saved Anakin and the younglings but Anakin blames her instead of thanking her for saving him. Windu tells Barriss that they are not blaming her, it's just that she wasn't supposed to go on a mission she wasn't assigned to. Continue to find out what else happens next.**_


	3. Chapter 3: My Vision Grows

**After Barriss saved Anakin and got blamed for, she walks away and heads to Ahsoka.**

While Ahsoka was waiting Barriss appeared.

Ahsoka: Oh! Barriss, you're here. Did you saved him?

Barriss: ...Yes. But he didn't appreciated my help.

Ahsoka: What?! He didn't say "thank you or anything that involves thanking?

Barriss: No! Not any of those words Ahsoka. These visions, just get so strong and I start to feel it inside. "My Vision Grows" everytime Ahsoka.

Ahsoka: Yeah it kinda does...if you'll excuse me, i'm gonna have a talk with my master.

_**Anakin's Room.**_

While Anakin was unpacking, Ahsoka came in.

Ahsoka: Master. What the heck?!

Anakin: Ahsoka, now why are you here?

Ahsoka: Barriss saved you and the youngling's life and you didn't even possibly appreciated that?

Anakin: First of all I was assigned to the mission, not her.

Ahsoka: Yeah but, she saved you and the youngling's life. I wish you can just be thankful that she saved you and them, what would it be if she wasn't there?

Anakin: ...You got a point my little padawan.

**Outside of Coruscant.**

Barriss was walking across town with her hoodie on her head to keep herself hidden from others. Because what if they knew? She has to try not to let anything slip out of her.

While she was walking she gets a big pound in her head and it was painful. It showed her someone else was gonna die. She walks towards that person to inform him.

Barriss: Listen, you probably will not believe me but...I know when you'll die.

Random Man: Huh? What? You can't possibly know that!

Barriss: Sir please, you gotta believe me, you're gonna die!

Random Man: STOP IT! Leave me alone!

Barriss: NO! DON'T!

As he was running away he accidentally fell off the edge of the building and died.

Everyone was circling around the body.

Clone Soldier 1#: Out of the way people, out of the way, move!

The clone scanned the body and it told him that he's dead.

Clone Soldier 1#: Can anyone tell me who did this?

Random Women: It was her! She did it!

Random Man: Yeah! Up there!

Random Kid: She did it!

Everyone: SHE DID IT!

Barriss knew what was happening, she was being accused of something she didn't do.

Clone Soldier 1#: Get her boys!

Barriss was on the run. She ran as the clones were chasing her.

Barriss couldn't stop running because of the clones.

Clone Soldier 2#: HEY! STOP!

Barriss didn't respond to him so she kept one running and running.

Later on, she hidden behind a wall and couldn't be seened.

Clone Soldier 3#: Sir! I can't find her. We've lost her.

Clone Soldier 1#: Crap! Okay let's continue searching, she can't hide forever.

When they ran away, Barriss started to cry.

Barriss: *Sobs *Sobs *Sobs.

_**Jedi Temple.**_

Ahsoka was worried about Barriss. She didn't heard of her since she was talking to Anakin.

But then Barriss burst through her door.

Barriss: *Pant *Pant *Pant*

Ahsoka: Barriss! Where were you?

Barriss: Ahsoka! You have to keep me hidden. *Pant* They are searching out for me!

Ahsoka: Who?

Barriss: ...Clones.

Ahsoka: Clones?! What did you do?!

Barriss: All I was doing was walking across town with my hoodie on my head because I didn't want anyone to witness this. I went up to this man and told him that I know when he'll die.

Ahsoka: Barriss! Why did you told him that?!

Barriss: Because I just got a big pound in my head. It was painful. It showed me someone else was gonna die.

Ahsoka: Barriss what is this, some sort of curse or something?!

Barriss: I DON'T KNOW?! It's just so scary! Seeing how others would meet their end.

Barriss: Ahsoka! Please! You're the only one I can trust. PLEASE Ahsoka! I need your help! I'm begging you!

Ahsoka couldn't resist her pleading so she's gonna help.

Ahsoka: Okay Barriss, I'll help.

Barriss: Thank you Ahsoka!

Ahsoka: Your welcome friend. I would never turn my best friend to the clones and have you arrested.

Barriss: That's so nice of you.

Ahsoka: So what are we gonna do to get rid of this curse?

Barriss: We have to get to my house. It's outside of Coruscant. But I can't get there without the clones knowing.

Ahsoka: Don't worry Barriss. I know someone who can help.

Barriss: Who?

Ahsoka: ...You'll see.

_**Chancellor Palpatine.**_

Clone Soldier 1#: Chancellor. We have reports saying that Barriss Offee was responsible for the killing of an innocent man.

Palpatine: Hmm...is this true?

Clone Soldier 1#: Yes sir.

Palpatine was thinking for a minute then spoked.

Palpatine: Get every clone unit outside the city...Barriss Offee is now our number 1# suspect.

**_Woah! Now how was that? Interesting wasn't it? Barriss Offee is now a number one suspect, and every single clone unit is after her. Luckily with the help of "Ahsoka Tano" she's gonna help Barriss to get rid of this curse for good. Continue reading to find out what happens next._**


	4. Chapter 4: Your Curse Is The Sixth Sense

_**After Barriss was chasen by the clones, she ran to Ahsoka for help. Barriss Offee, a jedi, is now a number one suspect. Ahsoka told Barriss that she found someone who can help get to Barriss's house, but who is it?**_

Ahsoka: Okay. This is where we meet her.

Barriss: Huh? It's a she?

Ahsoka: Yep. She should be here right about...now.

Then a bounty hunter ship appeared and came out of the ship was..."Aurra Sing."

Aurra: Why hello Ahsoka.

Ahsoka: Why hello Aurra.

Barriss: What?! You're friends with a bounty hunter?

Ahsoka: Yeah. We both made a deal with each other. If she didn't tell my master about my failure, and if I didn't tell her boss about her failure, we would be good.

Aurra: So what did you wanted?

Ahsoka: Invisibility suits.

Aurra: Alright. Here ya go.

Ahsoka: Thanks.

Aurra: See ya later.

Aurra got back onto the ship and flew away.

Barriss: I hope these work.

Ahsoka: Don't worry, they will. Aurra Sing told me that when they are turned on, only we can see each other, but they can't.

Barriss: Perfect! Let's go.

So they turned on their invisibility suits and carefully walked into town without alerting any clones.

While they were walking they finally reached the house and entered safety.

Then they turned them off.

Barriss: Luminara?

Ahsoka: Huh. No answer.

Luminara: Barriss? Is that you?

Barriss: Master!

Luminara: Barriss!

Ahsoka: Oh. There she is. For a minute I thought she wasn't here.

Luminara: I've heard what happened today, is it true you killed someone?

Barriss: No! I did not killed that person! He killed himself.

Luminara: How?

Barriss: He ran away from me and fell off the edge. And I just found out that there was something else about me when I was born.

Ahsoka: Barriss has a curse, and we believe that had something to do with her.

Luminara knew this day was coming. The truth had to come out.

Luminara: Barriss...the time...has come.

Barriss: What do you mean?

Luminara: About your curse. I know what its named.

Ahsoka: So what is it?

Luminara: Barriss, "Your Curse Is The Sixth Sense."

Barriss was shocked out of her mind when she heard her said those words. But she also gets angry too.

Barriss: ...All this time...I was born with a curse, and YOU didn't say anything?!

Luminara: Yes. Because I didn't want that to get in the way of your life. I wanted you to have a peaceful life.

Barriss: Well I don't want this curse anymore! It's just so freaking scary to see how others would meet their end. How do I get rid of this curse?

Luminara: Barriss. I know a way of how you can get rid of it.

Ahsoka: How?

Luminara: Okay. Barriss, the first thing you need to do, is to get rid of her.

Ahsoka: What?!

Barriss: But she's my friend!

Luminara: Barriss! Being with this Togruta puts her in terrible danger!

Ahsoka: But, there has to be a way right?

Barriss: Yeah. Is there a way?

Luminara: ...Yes. But we're gonna have to bring a few jedis with us.

Aayla: I'll come.

Ahsoka: Where did you came from?

Aayla: I was in this house the hole time.

Luminara: Anyone else?

Serra: I'll come.

Barriss: Woah! Who are you?

Serra: I'm Serra Keto.

Barriss: Cool!

Luminara: Would anyone else would like to come?

Shaak Ti: I'll come with you as well.

Ahsoka: Where is everyone coming from?

Luminara: Well that's everyone we need.

Ahsoka: I'm coming along with you.

Luminara: And why is that?

Ahsoka: Because I am not gonna stop helping Barriss until this curse is lifted.

Luminara: Alright. We're going to a planet that involves this curse.

Barriss: What kind of planet is that?

Luminara: "The Planet Of The Cursed One."

_**So Ahsoka, Aayla, Serra, and Shaak Ti are coming along to help lifted this curse. Next chapter. That's all I have to say lol.**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Planet Of The Cursed One

_**Ahsoka, Aayla, Serra, and Shaak Ti are now assisting Barriss to lift this curse and end this once and for all.**_

_**Twilight Ship.**_

Barriss: Ahsoka...where did you get this ship from?

Ahsoka: From the ship bay. Now let's go and lift this thing.

The ship started and flew off to hyperspace.

It was a eight hour flight so they took a lot of naps during that time. Eight hours later they finally reached the planet.

Serra: Luminara! We're here.

Luminara: Good. Land us there.

_**The Planet Of The Cursed One.**_

Luminara: Alright. We're here.

Barriss: So...where do we start?

Luminara: There.

Luminara pointed the direction towards the rectangled stone standing there.

Luminara: Okay. Barriss, I want you to lay down on that stone. Ahsoka, Aayla I want y'all to take the left and right arms. Serra, and Shaak Ti, you two take the left and right legs.

Luminara: Barriss...*sigh* this is gonna hurt your head so bad when I do this.

Barriss: What?! W- Why?! She said this as the tears run down her face.

Luminara: Because the sixth sense is like a devil inside you. So I'm gonna have to speak it out of you. Are you prepared for this?

Barriss was so scared out of her mind, but she was prepared for it.

Barriss: Yes. I'm ready. I trust you. I trust all of you.

Luminara: Good...I feel so sorry for you Barriss.

While they were ready, Ahsoka grabbed hold onto Barriss's left arm so tight. Aayla grabbed onto her right arm so tight as well. Serra grabbed onto her left leg as tight as she could too. Shaak Ti did the same thing as well.

Luminara: Get ready...*sigh* Oh devil of the sixth sense-

Barriss: AHHHHHHHHHHH! GHAAAAAAAAAAAAA! UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Luminara: Restrain her! Quickly!

Barriss: GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! NGH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Luminara: Oh devil of the sixth sense, release yourself out of Barriss Offee-

Ahsoka: Barriss! Please! Calm down! It'll be over soon! I promise!

Barriss: AHHHHHHHHHH! UGHHHHHHHHH! SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUP!

Ahsoka let go of Barriss's left arm and hold onto her face with her two hands forcing her to face Ahsoka.

Ahsoka: Barriss, look at me! Look at me! Barriss, it's gonna be okay! Just hold on!

Barriss's eye weren't blue, instead they were full white, like she was blind.

Aayla: How long do we have to keep this up Luminara?!

Luminara: As long as you can! I need to get the devil out of her! Oh devil of the sixth sense, release yourself out of Barriss Offee!

Barriss: GHA! NGH! AGH! *Pant *Pant Pant*!

Luminara: Release yourself! Release yourself!

Barriss: UGHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Luminara: RELEASE YOURSELF!

As the last words came out of her mouth, a wave of darkness came out of her body.

Barriss: GHAAAAAAAA- Devil: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ahsoka: So that's the devil.

Luminara: Oh devil of the sixth sense, why were you inside my padawan?

Devil: Because I want to torture this woman by giving her scary visions! Since you've released me, I will turn one of them against Ahsoka!

Serra: And who will that be?

Devil: Oh not you my dear.

Serra: Aayla?

Devil: No.

Serra: Shaak Ti?

Devil: No.

Serra: Then who?

Devil: Barriss! Then out of nowhere he flew back inside her body.

Ahsoka: Barriss!

Barriss rised up out of the stone, with her dark red eyes showing.

Devil Barriss: Why hello there Ahsoka!

Ahsoka: Barriss. It's me, your friend, remember?

Luminara: Talking through her won't do. The devil has taken over her body.

Devil Barriss: Indeed he did! Now- *Lightsaber ignited*- You will die!

Ahsoka blocked her first attack and pushed her out infront.

Ahsoka: Barriss! It's not you thats doing this...it's the devil inside you! Fight him!

Devil Barriss: Barriss is not here anymore!

She swung her lightsaber at Ahsoka's head but Ahsoka dodged her attack just in time.

Serra: Should we help her?

Luminara: No. If we do he'll kill us all. This is their fight.

They kept on fighting and fighting then Ahsoka force push Barriss just to talk.

Ahsoka: Any suggestions on how are we gonna get her back?!

Luminara: Yes.

Ahsoka: How?

Luminara: Since talking it out won't work, I'm gonna have to force push it out.

Devil Barriss: GHA! I'm not done with you yet!

Ahsoka took this minute to stare at Barriss with a lot of worry.

Devil Barriss: Time to die!

Then Devil Barriss strikes at Ahsoka but Ahsoka blocked the attack. Then she vanish out of nowhere.

Ahsoka: ...Where did she go? ...Where did she go?!

Right after Ahsoka turned around, Devil Barriss appeared in infront of her, then stabs her with her lightsaber.

Ahsoka: *Gasp*!

Serra: NO!

Ahsoka: Uh...u...uhhh...ack!

Then she falls to the ground.

Luminara took this opportunity to force push the devil out, while killing it.

Devil Barriss: NOOOOO!

Then Barriss was free.

Barriss: W- What happened? Where's Ahsoka?!

Luminara: See for yourself.

Barriss: *Gasp*!

She sees her friend on the ground bleeding to death.

Barriss: Ahsoka! Oh my God...Ahsoka...I'm...so sorry! I didn't mean to.

Ahsoka: *Cough* ...It's okay Barriss. She said this as she took Barriss's hand in hers.

Ahsoka: It was the devil.

Serra: Is there anything we can do to help her?

Luminara: We take her to the medical wing, since all of this is over.

Barriss: Luminara...thank you.

Luminara: Your welcome.

Shaak Ti: Alright. Come on now. Let's go before she bleeds even more.

_**There you have it. The curse is lifted, but Ahsoka is bleeding to death. Will she live or die? You decide.**_


	6. Chapter 6: I'm Innocent

**The curse is lifted, that's a good thing. Ahsoka is bleeding to death, that's a bad thing, now let's see if she either lives or dies.**

_**Medical Wing.**_

After a while the doctor droid was working on Ahsoka and now they will see the results.

Doctor Droid: Hello.

Barriss: Hello. Is she okay?

Doctor Droid: Yes. She'll be fine. I went as fast as I could to stop the bleeding, and I successfully stopped it.

Barriss: Oh my God, thank you!

Doctor Droid: Your welcome.

Barriss: Can I see her?

Doctor Droid: Of course.

Barriss went to Ahsoka's hospital room to comfort her.

Barriss: Hey Ahsoka.

Ahsoka: Hey Barriss.

Barriss: So how do you feel?

Ahsoka: Oh. I'm okay.

Barriss: That's good.

Ahsoka: Yeah. So since the curse is lifted, what are we gonna do about the clones and the chancellor?

Barriss: We're going to prove them that I'm innocent.

Ahsoka: How?

Barriss: Giving them...the truth.

Ahsoka: Okay. Let's do this.

After Ahsoka was done in the hospital, they went to the chancellor to prove her innocent.

Clone Soldier 1#: ...! Ready up your guns- *Points guns at Barriss*

Palpatine: No. Put your guns down. Now Barriss, was it true you killed an innocent man?

Barriss: No! He killed himself.

Palpatine: Do you have proof?

Barriss: Yes! The proof is on this recorder I took with me.

*Recorder Play*

_Barriss: Listen, you probably will not believe me but...I know when you'll die._

_Random Man: Huh? What? You can't possibly know that!_

_Barriss: Sir please, you gotta believe me, you're gonna die!_

_Random Man: STOP IT! Leave me alone!_

_Barriss: NO! DON'T!_

_As he was running away he accidentally fell off the edge of the building and died._

_*Recorder Stop* _

Barriss: That's what really happened.

Palpatine: Hmm...then it's true. He did killed himself, by accident. But some of our jedis said you had a curse.

Barriss: It was the sixth sense.

Palpatine: Do you still have it?

Barriss: No. My master got rid of it.

Palpatine: Okay. Looks like there's no need of testing you. You're free to go.

Barriss: Thank you.

Ahsoka: Yeah. Thanks.

**Ahsoka's Room.**

Ahsoka: Pewh. That was close.

Barriss: Yeah. That was close.

Ahsoka: Yeah. I thought they were gonna kill you or something.

Barriss: Luckily the clones did not, neither did they put me in prison and serve me crappy food.

Ahsoka chuckled.

Ahsoka: Yeah. Well, at least this curse is gone.

Barriss: Yeah. Ahsoka.

Ahsoka: Yeah?

Barriss: I'm really sorry if I scared anyone while Luminara was trying to talk it out.

Ahsoka: I wasn't scared. I was just worried about you. Your screaming was really loud.

Barriss: Yes because...It was painful. But I'm glad the devil is gone for good.

Ahsoka: Yep.

Barriss: Good night Ahsoka.

Ahsoka: You too Barriss. Sweet dreams.

_**Barriss is innocent. That's good. Now since the curse is lifted, she doesn't have to worry about the devil torturing her anymore. She can live a peaceful life...for now.**_


	7. Chapter 7: The End

_**Since the curse is lifted and Barriss is safe, she can live a peaceful life without worry. The devil is gone for good. Barriss's curse, "The Sixth Sense" is long gone. She doesn't have to worry about seeing how other people would meet their end. She doesn't need to worry about getting big pounds in her head, meaning; A headache. She can just live a wonderful and a peaceful life. Still she has to deal with the Clone war, everybody has to deal with it. I hope you enjoyed this story, or not. Sorry if this story was short. I tried my best to add some stuff into this, so yeah. More stories will soon be written and published. "The End."**_


End file.
